1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a light source (a lighting device), a device having a light source, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a light source (a lighting device) having an electroluminescent element which is disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-134282